


Najdu si tě

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Into The White (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	Najdu si tě

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yperittea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yperittea/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [I Will Find You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895004) by [yperittea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yperittea/pseuds/yperittea)



> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Nedávno jsem film Into The White zhlédla a nutno říct, že mě dost zasáhnul. Musela jsem něco napsat, přečíst, cokoliv... A děkuji yperittea za povídky, které napsala, protože mi dodaly jistotu, že v tom neplavu sama :D Díky :) 
> 
> Kromě povídky už je na světě i fanvideo, i když si nejsem jistá, kolik lidí ho tak může ocenit :D Song War od Kodaline ->https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J93iq-EK1jo

Díval se na něj pořád častěji a jeho pohled působil na britského důstojníka stále více. Ano, věřil mu, věřil tomu Němci, protože tady v norské pustině nebyli nepřáteli, tady si byli v zoufalé touze přežít rovni. A proto teď s Schopisem dávali dohromady provizorní sáně, na nichž by mohli zraněného německého zelenáče dopravit… kam? Do bezpečí?

 

To těžko, pomyslel si s trpkým úsměškem Davenport a utáhl uzel na saních. Ať už dorazí kamkoliv, jedni z nich budou zajati, druzí obvinění z kolaborace. Možná kdyby se hned ze začátku postříleli, bylo by to jednoduší, napadlo jej už po několikáté, načež jako už po několikáté zabloudil pohledem k německému poručíkovi, pociťuje vůči němu vděčnost a respekt. To on jim nabídl přístřeší, teplo, jídlo… To on jim prakticky daroval život.

 

Že na Schopise nepokrytě zírá, si uvědomil až v momentě, kdy Němec oči sklopil zpět ke své práci, pročež Davenport učinil totéž. Brit si nic nenalhával, něco ke svému nepříteli pociťoval, ale k nenávisti to mělo sakra daleko, a i proto se mu srdce sevřelo, jakmile se jejich prsty zcela nezáměrně setkaly na jednom z uzlů. Ucukli oba dva, stejně tak oba vyhledali pohled toho druhého.

 

Schopis byl tak průhledný, až to Davenporta dojímalo. Věděl, že jejich vztah nemá budoucnost, že je malá šance, že se oba dožijí konce války, že jejich klíčící city přetrvají… Všechno to věděl a nejspíše by se ani o nic nepokusil sám od sebe, ovšem nyní už v něm převládala chuť hodit veškeré _ale_ za hlavu a prostě se vyjádřit. A za všechno mohl právě Schopis. Když se Britovi svěřil ohledně svého nešťastného manželství, Davenport nejprve spolkl hořkou pilulku zklamání, leč posléze si rozhovor přehrál ještě jednou. A přehrál si i to, jak se na něj druhý muž díval. Probral si znovu, proč mu to vůbec poručík říkal, proč ty pohledy, proč…

 

Davenportovy pochybnosti byly poraženy. Byly poraženy emocemi, jež se v něm bouřily stále víc, umocněny plachým a téměř vyděšeným výrazem, jakým na něj hleděl jeho nepřítel. Nedokázal si vzpomenout, kdy naposled něco tak strašně chtěl, kdy naposled slyšel hlas svého srdce tak silně a neochvějně. Jako by jeho srdce věřilo, že tohle je něco víc… že poručík k němu cítí totéž. Že k němu cítí to, co žádná válka nepřemůže.

 

Nepřemýšlel, jednal. Posunul ruku nejprve zpět k uzlu, s očima zírajícíma do druhých se natáhl tak, že nyní překrýval dlani Schopisovu, a než Němec stačil jakkoliv zareagovat, naklonil se a poslechl vnitřní touhu svého nepřítele políbit. Přiložil ústa na ta druhá, jen krátce, avšak se snahou dát poručíkovi najevo, co pro něj začal po těch pár dnech znamenat. Srdce se mu rozbušilo rychleji, pocit zdánlivého štěstí se rozlil tělem.

 

Za pár vteřin se odtáhl. Davenport si byl jistý, že Schopis toužil po tomtéž, ale netušil, zda je ochoten přijmout fakt, že mu to je Brit opravdu ochoten dát. Pozoroval, jak se Němec na něj nevěřícně dívá, jak sklápí pohled k zemi, evidentně se snaže dát vnitřně dohromady. Davenport se usmál. Něžně. Tak, jak by se nikdy na příslušníka armády znepřátelené země usmívat neměl. Poručíkovy chladem a snad i studem zrudlé tváře, ta plachost, čišící z neschopnosti podívat se Britovi, jenž jej právě políbil, do očí, křečovité svírání Davenportovy dlaně, to všechno se britský kapitán pokoušel vrýt do paměti. Na tenhle moment nikdy nechtěl zapomenout, a ani na ten následující, v němž se Schopis pohnul a v jednom rychlém pohybu umístil rty na ty druhé.

 

Davenport překvapeně a potěšeně vydechl, stiskl Schopisovu ruku ještě silněji a vyšel poručíkovým ústům vstříc, líbal jej jemně, pomalu, a Němec se mu pokoušel oplácet stejnou mincí, dokud se do jeho činů nevkradlo zoufalství celé jejich situace, dokud mu nedošlo, že tohle už se opakovat nikdy nebude.

 

Brit ve strachu z návratu Smithe a Strunka z výpravy jejich polibek ukončil, dlaní stále svíraje tu poručíkovu, zatímco prsty druhé ruky pohladil tvář svého nepřítele. Se zavřenýma očima krotil emoce řádící v něm, vnímal, jak se druhý muž třese.

 

"Najdu tě," slyšel se zachraptět odhodlaně a naprosto naivně. "Po válce si tě najdu."

 

"Neslibuj něco, co nemůžeš dodržet," zazněla odpověď pramenící z racionalismu druhého muže, leč pronesena byla tónem, z něhož Davenport nabyl jistotu, že nic jiného než splnění slibu by si Němec nepřál.

 

Totéž přání pak viděl v očích svého nepřítele i ve chvíli, kdy si pro ně přišla britská výprava, kdy mu Schopis vracel zapalovač a kdy odplouval na lodi s dalšími zajatci. Nikdy asi válku nenáviděl tolik jako tehdy, když mu z rukou vyrvala něco, co nikdy ani mít neměl…

 

XXXXX

 

O sedm let později se Davenport procházel po perónu londýnského nádraží a netrpělivě očekával příjezd vlaku.

 

Sotva se sám stačil tak nějak vyrovnat s tím, že se dostal po válce domů v jednom kusu, dostal skrze své informátory zprávu, jež mu vyhnala tep na maximum a nově nabytý klid zcela zlikvidovala. Po několika hodinách chození po dvoupokojovém bytě stylem lev v kleci se rozhodl.

 

Celých těch sedm let doufal, přál si, živil se nadějí… Poznal spoustu nových lidí, jedni pro něj neznamenali nic, druzí mnoho, leč v myšlenkách a vzpomínkách se nadále vracel k člověku, jenž měl spadat do první kategorie, ale osud tomu chtěl jinak. A teď, když se dozvěděl, že německý poručík se dostal do své vlasti živ a zdráv, už nebylo na co čekat. Třeba ho Schopis nebude chtít vidět, nebude s ním chtít mít cokoliv společného, ale Davenport byl odhodlán splnit svůj slib.

 

Proto před týdnem zvedl telefon a bojoval se slzami v očích, kdy k němu ze sluchátka promluvil hlas bývalého německého důstojníka. Byl by s Schopisem hovořil i déle, ale jen co ze sebe vysypal pozdrav, nedokázal se zdržet nabídky, týkající se pozvání Schopise do Londýna. Následně už mu další konverzace po telefonu přišla zbytečná vzhledem k tomu, že poručík nabídku přijal bez sebemenšího zaváhání.

 

Davenport pociťoval značnou nervozitu, bijící se s nezkrotným nadšením, jež se dostalo na povrch, jakmile se k nástupišti začal přibližovat dunící vlak. Někdejší britský kapitán najednou nebyl schopen pohybu, jen přihlížel tomu, jak železný kolos zpomaluje, ignoroval nepříjemný pískot brzd, a prostě se snažil vypadat jako typický rezervovaný příslušník svého národa. Ruce založil za zády a zdánlivě klidě se počal rozhlížet mezi vystupujícími, přestože by nejraději poskakoval jako malé dítě, hledající v davu svého milovaného příbuzného.

 

Davenport polkl, jen to pomyšlení na slovo, jež se mu před okamžikem prohnalo hlavou, jej naplnilo obavami a… A city, jež jej opět naplno zasáhly, když v chumlu naprosto nezajímavých lidí spatřil tvář, kterou znal.

 

Oči druhého muže narazily na ty Britovy, zářící úsměvem, který si našel svou cestu i k Davenportovým rtům. Pomalým krokem se k sobě bývalí vojáci přibližovali, až stanuli sotva dva metry od sebe. Davenport bojoval s nutkáním Schopise obejmout, ale jednak mu to nedovolovalo vědomí, že kolem nich jsou stovky lidí, a pak nechtěl druhého muže uvést do rozpaků. Místo toho tam stál se směšně cukajícími koutky, za něž si v duchu nadával, ale nemohl si pomoct, byl neskutečně vděčný, že může natáhnout ruku a sledovat, jak Schopis s vlídně zářícíma očima jeho gesto přijímá.

 

Slovo snad nepadlo několik minut, jelikož ani jeden netušil, co by měl říct. Davenporta veselí po chvíli přešlo, neboť počáteční poblouznění odeznělo a do očí jej udeřil fakt, že Němec nezestárl jen o sedm let. Ne, že by sešel příliš, ale rozhodně na něm pobyt v zajateckém táboře znát byl.

 

"Jak se k tobě chovali?" nezeptal se na první otázku zrovna taktně, leč nestihl se zarazit. Záleželo mu na tom, ačkoliv jakákoliv odpověď už minulost nezmění.

 

"Snesitelně," zvážněl rovněž Schopisův výraz, nevědomky Davenportovu ruku stiskl ještě silněji. "A k tobě?" zazněl v jeho hlase záchvěv obav.

 

"Snesitelně," neměl se ani Davenport k tomu, aby více rozváděl své zážitky z lágru. Přežil, na ničem jiném nezáleželo.

Brit zamrkal, tohle téma nebylo asi nejlepší na začátek, a tak vyloudil úsměv a ruku druhého muže pustil.

 

"Můžeme jít?" zeptal se. "Nebydlím daleko."

 

Ačkoliv Schopis jen přikývl, Davenport si všiml, že otevíral ústa, aby mu něco řekl, nakonec si to ale rozmyslel. Docela rád by věděl, o co šlo… Měl zvláštní pocit, že to bylo důležité, ale jelikož Němec opět uchopil kufr a očividně myslel svou připravenost vyrazit vážně, otočil se směrem k hlavní budově nádraží a s Schopisem po boku zamířil skrze obrovskou halu do ulic Londýna.

 

Davenport šel schválně pomalu, neboť registroval, jak si Schopis prohlíží budovy okolo a vůbec mu oči, svítící nadšením a zvědavostí, lítají ze strany na stranu. Nijak neprotestoval, když se Němec nejednou zastavil a prostě se kochal tím, co se kolem něj zrovna nacházelo, dělo…

 

"Líbí se ti Londýn?" nemohl se Brit nezeptat. Miloval tohle město a z celého srdce si přál, aby ho měl rád i jeho bývalý nepřítel. Ten ale jako by nevnímal nic kromě místní atmosféry, což Davenporta docela pobavilo, načež nechal Schopise, ať se rozhlíží, jak potřebuje, sám vzhlédl k obloze ve snaze odhadnout, za jak dlouho začne pršet. Něco bylo ve vzduchu a on by nerad zmoknul.

 

Zrovna přemýšlel nad tím, jestli čekat liják za deset či dvacet minut, když ucítil na předloktí dotek. Podíval se na muže po své pravici.

 

"Můžeme pokračovat, trochu… trochu jsem se nechal unést," řekl, úsměv omluvný a přesně takový, který v Davenportovi vyvolal smršť emocí. Schopisova tvář byla tak blízko, a aniž by si to uvědomil, překryl svou dlaní tu druhou. Nic nechtěl v tu chvíli víc, než si druhého muže přitáhnout blíž, obejmout ho, políbit… prostě si dokázat, že jsou opravdu tady. Spolu. Žádná válka, žádní nepřátelé.

 

Schopis polknul, líce mu hořely a Davenport žasnul nad tím, jak muž, jenž přežil válku a pobyt v zajateckém táboře, pod jeho pohledem roztává. Na jejich ruce dopadly první kapky.

 

"Už to není daleko," přiměl se Brit vzpamatovat, nerad od Schopise odstoupil, ale bylo to v jejich zájmu, aby pokračovali v cestě. Za pár minut stanuli před slušně vyhlížejícím domem, v němž vystoupali do druhého patra, kde se nacházel Davenportův byt. Nikterak snobsky zařízený, spíše působil útulně, ačkoliv Schopis si nemyslel, že by jej zařizoval zrovna Davenport. Při pohledu na na první pohled moderně vybavenou kuchyň se dokonce ušklíbl.

 

"Ještě jsem ji pořádně nevyužil…" podrbal se Davenport na hlavě, když si všiml, kam se druhý muž dívá a jak se tváří. "Chodí mi sem pravidelně hospodyně."

 

Schopis jen pobaveně zakroutil hlavou, načež si odložil kufr poblíž skříně, kde mu Brit nabídl k využití její druhou polovinu, neboť stejně sám příliš mnoho oblečení nepotřeboval. Respektive si sem ještě nepřivezl veškeré ošacení, něco pořád zůstalo v domě jeho rodičů.

 

"Co bude říkat tomu, až tady objeví bývalého německého oficíra?" zeptal se Schopis, zatímco se zbavoval rukavic a kabátu.

 

"Je skoro úplně hluchá, nepozná to," pokrčil Davenport rameny a už jen v kalhotách a svetru postavil vodu na čaj.

Schopis vzal informaci na vědomí a posadil se ke stolu na němž vzápětí přistála láhev Whiskey, skleničky a balíček cigaret. A zapalovač. Němec se na něj zahleděl, Davenport zase od sporáku pozoroval Němce.

 

Byl to tentýž zapalovač, který mu Schopis během jejich prvního společného dne v chatě uprostřed Norska zabavil a který mu během posledního společného dne vrátil tak, jak přislíbil.

 

Ze vzpomínek jej vytrhl pískot konvice. Horkou vodou zalil čaj, šálky přenesl ke stolu a usadil se. Chvíli mlčky čaj upíjeli, Davenport pozoroval druhého muže, hledícího do šálku, a přemýšlel, co se mu může honit hlavou. Vzpomněl si na ten moment na nádraží, kdy Schopis chtěl něco říct, nakonec si to ale rozmyslel. Pousmál se sám nad sebou, nad svou neschopností zkrotit touhu znát, co bylo jeho uším upřeno slyšet.

 

"Ptej se, jestli musíš," odtušil Schopis a napil se, načež se pohodlněji opřel a na pár vteřin zavřel oči. Vypadal unaveně, odevzdaně, ale jaksi… jaksi rád, že je tam, kde je. Alespoň to tak Davenportovi připadalo.

 

"Nevím, kde začít…" zalhal Davenport trošku. Otázek měl spoustu, ale nechtěl začínat tou, která jej pálila nejvíce.

"Tak třeba tím, jak jsem mohl vědět, že jsi byl taky v lágru?" otevřel Schopis oči, smutný úsměv mu pohrával na rtech. Počkal, než Davenport mlčky přikývne, načež si sám na svou otázku odpověděl: "Nejsem jediný, na kom se těch sedm let podepsalo více, než je zdrávo, příteli."

 

Davenport zůstal na Schopise zírat, srdce mu tlouklo jako splašené, když zaslechl to slovo z úst druhého muže. Zasáhlo jej hluboko uvnitř, přestože přáteli už byli tehdy… tehdy v Norsku. Byli přáteli a museli být nepřáteli. Jak nádherně mu znělo ujištění, že tohle už neplatí. Až po chvíli vstřebávání řečeného mu došel význam ostatních slov, načež se nervózně pousmál a sklopil pohled k ubrusu. Schopis měl pravdu, nebylo mu ještě ani čtyřicet a vlasy mu na spáncích šedivěly, vrásky kolem očí na dojmu třicátníka nepřidávaly.

 

S otázkou ohledně návratu domů na jazyku zvedl Davenport zrak, leč k dotazu se nedostal, neboť jej Schopisův pohled jeho směrem zas a znovu dostal. Byli sami, nikdo je nemohl vidět, a přesto se Davenport držel zpátky... Ale proč, nechápal sám sebe, s čím otálí, když Schopis…

 

"Na tom nádraží…" začal pomalu, "něco jsi mi chtěl říct."

 

"Chtěl," přisvědčil druhý muž hlasem zdánlivě pevným, leč Davenport v něm vycítil záchvěv… Nikdy nebyl dvakrát citlivý vůči ostatním, o to více jej překvapilo, jak vnímavý je zrovna vůči Schopisovi, ale prostě to tak bylo. Cítil, že to, co mu chtěl říct, bylo důležité, a cítil i to, že mu jeho přítel poví, co mu prve upřel. "Pamatuješ si, cos mi předtím řekl ty?"

 

Davenport se nemusel dlouho zamýšlet, i když příliš nechápal, jak to souvisí s informací, že…

 

"Nebydlím daleko."

 

Schopis neuhnul pohledem ani na vteřinu.

 

"Chtěl jsem ti říct, že i kdybys bydlel na konci světa, tak bych stejně šel s tebou.

 

Davenportovo srdce se pokusilo o výskok z hrudního koše, zdráhal se věřit tomu, co slyšel. Tušil, že to bude důležité, ale že… že od bývalého nepřítele uslyší zrovna taková slova, snad nejnádhernější, jaká kdy slyšel či četl, jaká si vůbec dovedl představit… A přestože byl voják, precizně vycvičený pilot, jehož prací je zabíjet, přestože byl muž zocelený válkou, tak neuměl odolat upřímnosti, čišící z těch slov, a citům, zářícím v očích jeho přítele.

 

Bolestně si uvědomil, jak moc, jak strašně moc mu Schopis chyběl. A teď byl tady a jen na něj zíral…?! Vybavil si moment z Norska, vybavil si všechno, co si tehdy vryl do paměti. A chtěl si vzpomínky ihned oživit, obohatit o nové…

 

Vstal od stolu tak rychle, až židle hlasitě zaprotestovala, jeho veškerá pozornost však byla upřena na Schopise, jenž se rovněž postavil, byť o něco méně zbrkle. Němec udělal ten jeden krok k Britovi, v jehož očích se doslova utápěl, a udělal to, co toužil učinit už na nádraží. Zvedl ruce, umístil je na Davenportovy horké tváře a políbil jej, načež se mu tělem rozlil pocit štěstí, když mu druhé rty vyšly vstříc, když ucítil široké dlaně na svých pažích, když si jej Davenport přitáhl blíž.

 

Dechu se mu nedostávalo, jeho hrudník se bolestně svíral. Vklouzl prsty do Davenportových vlasů a pevně je uchopil, když opustil Britova hladová ústa, načež se čelem opřel o to druhé. Rty jej brněly, krev se mu bouřila v žilách a sotva otevřel oči, seznal, že Davenport je na tom obdobně.

 

Jeho oči doslova plály.

 

Sedm let. Sedm let snili o tom, že se jednou znovu setkají, že navážou tam, kde v Norsku skončili, že se Davenportovi povede splnit slib, který svému příteli dal v norské ledové pustině. Slib, o kterém si Schopis přál, aby jeho přítel splnit dokázal…

 

 

* * *


End file.
